Tailz
Tailcord is not a for fun server, it is a serious server and all staff members must follow the instructions from the owners of Tailcord. -Tailz Tailz, '''is a 15 year old Singaporean male who is one of the current leaders of Tailcord. Leading his role as President. History He first started his own Discord chatroom on December 14, 2016 when he was 14 years old. He then invited some buddies into the chatroom and decided to start developing Tailcord to become a safer and a better place. Controversies that surrounds Tailz On March 6th, 2017. TraitorLoxoz and President Donald Trump were accused of raiding a wikia from a community '''that should not be mentioned as this might make anyone angry against them. Although they think that Tailz was behind all this raiding the wikia stuff, there was no valid evidence if he stated if he is gonna actually raid it or not. On August 27th 2017, Tailcord was destroyed by two users from the community which Tailz hates the most. They even invited other users and asked them to raid it continuously. As a result, Tailcord lost more than 500 members. Bailey asked Tailz if he could use his server and share it with him, but Tailz refused due to the fact he thinks it wastes time and he prefers to get all of his 500+ members back. On August 29th 2017, Tailz, TraitorLoxoz and President Donald Trump were asked to have peace with the community that the 3 of them hated, this resulted in an peace, but then Tailz denied their reasons for peace and left the server because he found out that they had not apologised to him for destroying his server. On September 7th 2017, Tailz's account was banned by Discord. As well as iactivateMC's account. Both of them had appealed to Discord but Discord said this decision is permanent. As a result, this caused President Donald Trump to be very angry with the community for getting his account banned. PDT asked Tailz about his personal info and his as well on a private DM. On November 26th 2017, Tailz was accused again, by the community. This time by thinking he hacked into an account named Drachenlord Rants Parodies and renamed it to The Messiah. There was no video or picture evidence that says Tailz is the Messiah. This resulted him to be a laughing stock by the community and as a result Tailz got mad when they think he was The Messiah, but there was no actual proof that he has done it by changing passwords. The Messiah isn't actually him, but it could be someone else who is trying to accuse Tailz for doing all this anonymous stuff. This actually made some people mad and some others who also threatened to report him to the police. Trivia * He has been friends with President Donald Trump for 1.5 years. * Tailz is totally single and has not have any taken relationships yet. * Tailz is quite helpful to other staff members as well as ordinary members whenever they need help. * He has an elder brother (who is aged 19, currently serving compulsory National Service in Singapore), also has an Discord account. * Tailz is now Secondary 4, which means that he is taking the Singapore-Cambridge General Certificate of Education Normal Level national examinations. * He hates Traitors like: StreetWorld, GenoSans and TraitorLoxoz. References